


Quick Fix

by SegaBarrett



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Branding, Community: hardtime100, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wants to fix Toby for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Oz, and I make no money from this.

“Come on, Toby,” Keller urged. “You still want that thing gone, don’t you? Let’s go ahead and fix it.”

Beecher was reluctant as he gazed up at his podmate and lover. 

“I do… But like I said before… It hurt more than anything putting it on. And I’m not getting drunk to do it. I can’t go back to that.”

“What if there was another answer?” Keller inquired, “What if…” He ran his hands down to cup Beecher’s groin in his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “What if… it hurt… just as bad as before… but I was distracting you so much that it started to feel good?”

Beecher tilted his head to the side.

“I’m not exactly a masochist, Keller.”

Keller’s lips curled into a grin.

“You don’t have to be. Let me just show you how this works. And when I’m done… you’ll have gotten off… and… you don’t have to have a swastika on your ass anymore. I consider that a win-win situation. How about you?”

Beecher very warily nodded his head. 

“Okay. But I can shut this down any time, you go it?”

“Agreed, Toby. Agreed,” Keller told him. “Now take off your clothes and lay on my bunk.”

Beecher tried very hard not to shake. It was difficult not to, though, when the memory of what the brand had felt like being applied was still coming back to him, flowing through his bones like his ass was pleading with him not to let it hurt again, that it hadn’t done anything so wrong and how could Beecher be so cruel?

He managed to break through, shatter that plea and he stripped off his pants and shirt and lay on his stomach on Keller’s bunk. It smelled of him – hell, it smelled of them, musty and sweaty, smelled of sex and smelled, somehow, of love. Love in Oz.

“Okay, Toby,” Keller told him quietly, “I need you to listen to everything I say and obey everything I tell you to do, even if it sounds stupid. Okay? Can you do that Toby?” Beecher felt Keller lean down and press his lips against his back, placing small, gently kisses all the way up until Beecher’s neck.

“Anything you say,” Beecher agreed. His voice was going up an octave. He was starting to get nervous, starting to sweat, but he wasn’t going to chicken out.

“Toby,” Keller told him. “Start rubbing your dick against the mattress. Tell me when you’re good and hard.”  
Beecher listened to him. He let his eyes slip shut and he ground his hips against the bed, thinking of Keller, thinking of how close the other man was. Imagining Keller’s lips on his cock, Keller’s hands in his hair, Keller fucking him and loving him forever, and never letting him go. Beecher’s dick swelled before very long at all.

“Chris?” he whispered. “I’m there.” 

“Okay, Toby. Now when it hurts, I want you to keep doing that. Just keep doing that, okay? I’ve got you.”

“Okay.” Beecher’s response was barely above a whisper. He reached down, cupped his cock in his hand and gave himself a stroke. As he did, he heard something sizzle behind him. He did not turn to see the source, he knew what it was and he smelled the burning flesh long before he felt the blinding pain against his ass.

His voice caught in his throat as every instinct told him to tell Keller to stop or to try and get away. He stroked himself again instead; the pleasure didn’t strike out the pain but it did seem to balance it somehow. 

“That’s it, Toby. That’s good, Toby,” Keller encouraged. “I know it hurts. Just breathe through the pain and keep giving yourself pleasure. Imagine I’m taking your cock in my hand, imagine I’m rubbing it for you.”

Beecher breathed out as he imagined it, stroking himself hard again. He felt another burning sensation; this one lasted for longer and he gave a loud cry that was muffled only by the pillow that he stuffed his head further into. But, again, he managed to somehow make it more bearable as he felt his cock send a wave of pleasure into his body.

“That’s good, Toby. I love you, Toby.” Keller put one hand on Beecher’s back, and it felt cool and gentle and oh-so-good. Beecher almost came right then and there as he buried his groin further into the mattress.’

“Ohhhhhh Chris,” he moaned. “I love you, I love…” Keller chose that moment to begin the next mark, and Beecher had to shove his face back into the pillow to keep from screaming out. Managing to somehow think through the pain with a lot of difficulty, he stroked himself again, thrust his hips against the mattress. Fuck, he was going to cum all over Keller’s bed. He sure as hell hoped Keller wasn’t going to mind.

“That’s right, Toby. I know it hurts but you’re mine, Toby, and you’re gonna love being mine. It’s worth a little pain. Soon you can see that I’ve branded you so you can never get away. Never forget me.”

“Never want to,” Beecher murmured with tears in his eyes.

“I know, baby.” Another blinding flash of pain. Wasn’t this going to be over soon? But just the same, the way Keller was paying him so much attention, being so comforting… maybe it could take a little…

“Ahhhhh,” Beecher cried into the pillow. Tears were running down his face now. He stroked harder. 

“Just one more, Toby, I promise,” Keller told him softly. “I love you, Toby.”

“I love you, too, Chriiii….” Beecher’s words turned into another muffled scream. He stroked harder than he ever had; it almost hurt there, too, and he felt himself cumming, felt the endorphins and dopamine and whatever the hell else was floating around up there fill his blood vessels and his veins and made him feel… God… How he felt… “Chris!” He gasped it. There was almost nothing left in his voice, his throat was harsh. It felt torn.

“It’s done, it’s done,” Keller told him gently. “It’s done, Toby.” Beecher’s first inclination was to try and roll over, to get out of this vulnerable position, but Keller took his shoulder in hand and stopped him. “Let it set so you don’t hurt yourself, okay? I’m coming to you.” True to his word, Keller appeared next to Beecher and wrapped one arm around him. “You were so brave, Toby.” He kissed him. “Love you, Toby.” 

“I’m so tired, Chris.”

“Shut your eyes. I’ve got you.”

“Chris?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s it say?”

“It’s a B and a K, together.”

“Sounds like Burger King,” Beecher murmured quietly. Keller kissed him. 

“Sleep, Toby.”


End file.
